Lavado de autos
by cillafullbuster
Summary: El fin de semana no estaba yendo como Enjolras y Eponine se imaginaban, pero, ¿que tan mal podria resultar a fin de cuentas?


\- ¡YA VA! -grito exasperado Courfeyrac. Quien quiera que sea el que estaba golpeando de esa manera la puerta esperaba que fuera una emergencia. Estaba preparado para gritarle a la persona, pero cayó abruptamente cuando vio al pequeño Gavroche apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados contra el pecho y un, poco común, ceño fruncido. - Gav, ¿Qué haces aquí?

El niño de nueve años no contesto. Paso de largo hacia el comedor, donde estaban Combeferre, Joly, Enjolras y Grantaire. Los hombres solo lo siguieron con la mirada; el pequeño fue directo al refrigerador, tomo un refresco y se sentó en una silla junto a Enjolras, en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Courfeyrac. Nadie hablo por un tiempo, extrañados por el aparente enojo del más pequeño de los Thenardier, quien normalmente no borraba la pícara sonrisa de su rostro y siempre tenía algún tema de conversación.

\- No es que no nos alegre verte. -comenzó a hablar R. -pero, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí un sábado por la mañana? -el niño no contesto, solo le envió una fría mirada al borracho y siguió dando pequeños sorbos de su refresco.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo malo? -pregunto preocupado Enjolras. -se supone que hoy tendrías un día de hermanos con Eponine, ¿está todo bien con ella?, ¿Dónde está? -Desidia guardarse la información que hacía unos cuarenta minutos que Eponine no le contestaba los mensajes y estaba preocupado, porque, jamás, _jamás,_ su novia no le había contestado un mensaje o una llamada. Gavroche se paró en la silla y apunto acusatoriamente con el dedo a Joly, al otro lado de la mesa y exclamo. -SU NOVIA la secuestro.

Todos voltearon a ver al estudiante de medicina que levanto una ceja y se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo de que hablaba Gavroche.

\- ¿Musichetta? -pregunto Combeferre. - ¿Qué hizo?, y, ¿Qué quieres decir con _secuestro_?

\- Estaba desayunando en la cama con Ponine y la niña bonita entro en el apartamento corriendo y parloteando algo sobre recaudar fondos, un proyecto y que se lo debía por no decir lo que vio en la biblioteca hace unos días. -Combeferre no paso por alto que ante la mención de la biblioteca Enjolras se sonrojo y clavo la vista avergonzado en la mesa. Gavroche continúo hablado, muy enojado y rápidamente. -entonces la llevo al baño le ordeno que se preparara, me obligo a cambiarme el pijama, me subió al auto y me dejo aquí en la puerta. Así que dime, ¿Dónde demonios llevo a mi hermana? -pregunto el niño sin dejar de ver a Joly a los ojos.

-Quisiera ayudarte Gavroche, pero, en verdad no sé dónde está Musichetta ahora, solo sé que tenía que reunirse con las muchachas del club de periodismo para recaudar fondos para un viaje a Londres.

\- ¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje a Eponine y le preguntas? -dijo Courfeyrac a Enjolras.

-No me contesta los mensajes hace más de cuarenta minutos. -contesto frustrado el rubio.

\- ¿En serio?, ¿por eso llevas esa cara de perrito perdido toda la mañana? -rio R. -oh por dios, es oficial, Enjolras, nuestro fiel líder de mármol fue domado.

\- Déjenlo -dijo Combeferre con una sonrisa maliciosa. -no es su culpa ser el nuevo Marius. -una ronda de risas y burlas comenzaron en la sala, solo Enjolras y Gavroche no le encontraban gracia al asunto. El niño rubio solo quería que le devolvieran a su amada hermana; desde que la mujer comenzó la universidad no la veía el tiempo que quisiera, por más que vivieran juntos entre las clases de ella y las clases de él, solo estaban juntos en los desayunos apresurados y las cenas, en las que ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para interactuar demasiado, y justo hoy que tenían todo el día para ellos dos _solos_ tenia venir alguien a llevársela. El hombre rubio, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de su novia, ella no dejaría a su hermanito plantado de la manera en que lo hizo o por lo menos habría llamado para preguntar si habían llegado bien o amenazado a Grantaire si llegaba a acercarse a Gavroche con una botella de alcohol. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, y no es que él sea paranoico, para nada, pero no tener noticias de ella lo ponía ansioso, desde la primera vez que Marius la llevo a sus reuniones en el café cada que ella faltaba sentía una extraña sensación de querer saber que estaba haciendo y donde se encontraba, pero desde que empezaron una relación no había vuelto a tener esa sensación… hasta hoy, y definitivamente no le gustaba. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Courfeyrac, quien había escupido todo el café sobre la mesa, mirando con los ojos del tamaño de platos su teléfono.

\- Creo que sé dónde están Ponine y Chetta. -dijo con los ojos fijos en el aparato en su mano, Grantaire se asomó sobre el hombro para ver lo que había perturbado tanto a su amigo, al ver la pantalla su rostro quedo en blanco y negó con la cabeza. -Me voy. Courf me llevo tu auto. -dijo saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta, tomando las llaves del vehículo en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué?, no, espera, voy contigo. -exclamo Courfeyrac arrojándole su teléfono a Combeferre mientras corría por donde había desaparecido R.

Enjolras y Joly se abalanzaron sobre Ferre para ver que rayos armo tal alboroto y lo que vieron los dejo perplejos. Estaba abierto el Facebook en un evento al que lo habían invitado, con el asunto de **LAVADO DE AUTOS** , más abajo estaban publicadas unas fotos. La primera mostraba diez chicas que no reconocían en trajes de baño con todos los elementos necesarios, mangueras, esponjas, baldes con agua. En la siguiente foto estaban Musichetta, Cosette y Eponine; la primera con un traje de baño de dos piezas, de un llamativo color dorado, con una mano sostenía una esponja y la otra la tenía en la cintura, con una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes, su cara enmarcada por dos mechones de cabello que escapaban del apretado rodete que aprisionaba sus rubios cabellos; Cosette, por el contrario, llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza rosado con un estampado floreado en un rosa más oscuro, el cabello en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho y en las manos lo que parecía ser un lustrador y una esponja, sonriendo más tenue que la otra rubia pero con una evidente diversión; A Eponine se la veía incomoda, con su cabello negro cayendo en cascadas por sus hombros y un traje de baño de dos piezas rojo, que dejaba ver más de lo que ella, y a Enjolras, le gustaría, sosteniendo en sus manos un balde de agua.

La siguiente foto hizo que el corazón de Enjolras se detuviera. En ella se encontraban lavando una camioneta negra, que la reconoció como propiedad de Marius, Cosette, quien estaba de espaldas tratando de llegar al techo del vehículo, mostrando que su traje no era más decente que el de las demás, como había pensado en primer lugar, dejaba toda la espalda descubierta y terminaba en una pequeña tanguita, y Eponine, que estaba con el abdomen apoyado sobre el capo de la camioneta con una brazo apoyado, levantando su pecho, y con el otro brazo estirado limpiando el vidrio frontal, uno de sus pies tocando el piso en puntas y el otro elevado. La posición era muy sugestiva y lo peor de todo es que ¡ella no se daba cuenta! Ponine podía ser una persona muy rápida de mente y muy ingeniosa, pero no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba en las personas, tanto tiempo le hicieron creer que no valía nada, que nadie podría quererla, que ahora parecía no ver ni comprender las miradas de deseo que le enviaban algunos hombres.

De repente Gavroche le arranco el teléfono de las manos a Combeferre y agrando la última foto. En el margen superior izquierdo, apoyado sobre un auto azul oscuro se encontraba el jefe de seguridad del campus, Jarvet, quien estaba mirando fijamente a Eponine. Instantáneamente Enjolras se tensó. Ese hombre no le caía para nada bien, siempre intentaba que cerraran su grupo de apoyo a la humanidad, _les amis del ABC,_ y últimamente siempre seguía con la mirada a Ponine, siempre que se lo cruzaban por el campus se quedaba mirándola fijo, casi sin pestañar. Lo que más le perturbaba es que ese era su último año de universidad, pero a Eponine le quedaba un año más que a él, y solo de pensar que no estaría allí para socorrerla en cualquier emergencia, le ponían los pelos de punta, aunque ella no vivía dentro del campus, pasaba la mayor parte del día allí. Y al parecer Gavroche sentía el mismo desprecio por el hombre.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se levantó de un salto se apresuró hacia la puerta. -Ferre, cuida de Gavroche.

-Espera Enjolras, iré contigo. -dijo Joly caminando detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la calle el rubio se dirigió a abrir la puerta del conductor de su Lamborghini rojo, pero la mano del estudiante de medicina se lo impidió. -Espera jefe, no puedes ir a un lavado de autos con tu auto luciendo así.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi auto? -pregunto el rubio ofendido.

\- ¿Qué, que tiene?, míralo, esta impecable.

\- ¿y?

\- Y -dijo Joly. -debemos arreglarlo. -Enjolras solo levanto una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, ganando una sonrisa del otro hombre.

Eponine no podía creer que se dejó chantajear por Musichetta de esa manera. Hoy se había levantado con la idea de pasar todo el día con su hermano, lo tenía todo planeado, desayuno en la cama, ir a jugar al futbol en el parque, un picnic a la orilla del Rio Sena, lugar que su pequeño Gav amaba. Suspiro con molestia, el estar con tan poca ropa no mejoraba su humor, sentí todas las miradas sobre ella, sobre sus cicatrices. Si bien con el paso de los años se fueron aclarando, al punto de casi desaparecer, aun se notaban algunas más profundas, como la que tenía en su muslo izquierdo.

\- Vamos Ponine, no pongas esa cara, no es tan malo. -dijo Marius parándose a su lado, ella le miro con cara de pocos amigos haciéndolo reír.

-No le encuentro la gracia Pontmercy. ¿Es que no te molesta ni un poco que Cosette ande por ahí prácticamente desnuda?

\- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí y no con los chicos? -respondió el hombre con otra pregunta, sacándole una buena risotada a la mujer. Se dieron vuelta al escuchar un gritillo femenino y vieron a Grantaire siendo abofeteado por una mujer pelirroja que lo miraba indignada, con Courfeyrac riéndose detrás de él. -Por lo visto ya nos encontraron, ¿crees que Enjolras también vendrá? -pregunto inocentemente Marius. Al pensar en su novio Eponine frunció el ceño, no quería que la viera así, no por su vestimenta, ¡por dios! El hombre la había visto desnuda, pero la situación la incomodaba y humillaba demasiado.

Se despidió de Marius con una palmada en el brazo cuando vio que Musichetta la llamaba desde el otro extremo del estacionamiento. Cuando llego hasta donde la rubia le había indicado ni levanto la mirada, por eso se sorprendió cuando unas fuertes manos la sujetaban por la cintura. Sobresaltada se giró, preparada para atacar al desconocido cuando su par de ojos marrones se toparon con un conocido par azul.

-Enj.-exclamo ella sorprendida, abrazándolo. -¿Qué haces aquí?- en ese momento Joly paso el brazo por los hombros de Eponine, ganándose una mirada de desagrado del rubio.

-Mi querida Ponine, esto es un lavado de autos, obviamente hemos venido a eso, mira que últimamente nuestro querido líder ha descuidado la higiene de su amado carro.- y como para remarcar su punto señalo a donde habían dejado estacionado el auto de Enjolras. Cuando Eponine lo diviso dio un grito de sorpresa y se tapó la boca con una mano; el siempre impecable y pulcro auto de su novio estaba echo un desastre, casi como si alguien le hubiese lanzado un contenedor de basura encima.

-¿Qué demonios le ha pasado?- exclamo la mujer.

-Quien sabe.- se encogió de hombros el rubio avergonzado.

-Vamos Ponine.- grito Cosette desde al lado del auto del rubio.- tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Eponine suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Enjolras antes de dirigirse al lado de la entusiasta rubia.

-Muchachos.- exclamo Marius acercándose a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no pensé que vendrían aquí en día de reunión.

-Al parecer nuestro Enj es del tipo celoso.- le contesto Joly.

-No tendrías porque mi amigo, Eponine esta perdidamente enamorada de ti. Piensa que esto es como un día de playa.

-Primero.- exclamo enojado Enjolras.- no soy del tipo celoso, y segundo, si lo fuera estamos en igualdad de condiciones porque tú también estas aquí.

-No niego que estoy aquí para vigilar a mi querida Cosette.- dijo Marius sonriente.- ella me ama al igual que yo a ella, pero eso no quita que los universitarios sean unos malditos cerdos, en especial los de primero, ¿Tu Joly? ¿También eres del tipo celoso?- bromeo Pontmercy.

-No en realidad. Solo vine porque quería ver cómo iba el proyecto de las muchachas, Chetta y yo hemos pasado la etapa de los celos. También quería asegurarme de que Enj no matara a nadie, cuando salió de la casa de Courf parecía que atropellaría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

-Confió en Ponine ciegamente.- dijo enfadado el rubio.- es en Jarvet en quien no confió.

-¿Jarvet?- repitió Joly.

-Es cierto, ha estado observando todo por aquí desde que las chicas llegaron con sus cosas.- dijo Marius pensativo.

\- Pero tienen un permiso para hacer esto, ¡lo pidieron hace meses!- exclamo Joly.

-No me gusta cómo observa a Ponine.- declaro Enjolras serio.

-Ahora que lo pienso, siempre está siguiéndola con la mirada cuando se cruzan en el campus… ¿Qué crees que quiera con ella?- pregunto Marius.

\- No lo sé y no me importa.- dijo Enjolras.- en cuanto terminen de lavar el último auto me la llevare de aquí, no me importa lo que diga Musichetta.

-¿No te importa lo que diga de qué?- pregunto Chetta, parándose junto a Joly, dándole la mano.

-Sobre llevarme a Ponine de aquí.

-Enjolras cree que Jarvet está acosando a Eponine.- dice Joly a su novia, quien lo mira pensativa, antes de contestar.- Puede que tenga razón.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Joly y Marius a la vez.

-Cuando las muchachas estaban lavando su auto fui a corroborar que todo salga perfecto y cuando pase junto a él estaba mirando en la dirección del auto de Marius, donde se encontraban Eponine y Cosette. No creí que fuese algo personal, pero ahora que lo pienso esto más las miradas que le da cuando la ve en el campus…es extraño.

-¿Crees que deberíamos informarle de esto al director Fauchelevent?- pregunto Marius- él conoce a Ponine desde hace años y la ama como a una hija, estoy seguro que no dejara que se aproxime.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, ellos no se llevan para nada bien, si le prohibiera aproximarse a Ep seria para problemas.-reflexiono Enjolras quien no quitaba la mirada de su novia.

-¿Qué seria para problemas?-pregunto Cosette, sobresaltando al grupo.

-Que tu padre hable con Jarvet para que se mantenga alejado de Ponine.-dijo Marius pasando un brazo por los menudos hombros de la mujer.

-Tienes razón, seria una pésima idea… aunque, entre nosotros, mi padre tiene una estrecha vigilancia sobre Jarvet, tienen una historia muy complicada.

-¿tu conoces la historia?- pregunto curioso Joly.

-Por su puesto, es parte de la historia de como conocio a mi madre.- sonrio con ilucion la rubia.- mi padre cuando era joven era muy pobre y vivía con su hermana mayor y sus hijos, un invierno muy crudo no tenían que comer asi que robo unos panes de la panadería del pueblo; Jarvet que era un oficial recien incorporado y lo encerro por unos días hasta que lo dejaron salir, con la condición que hiciera trabajo comunitario, supervisado por Jarvet, claro…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu madre?-pregunto Enjolras, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la rubia.

-A eso iba.- dijo Cosette- unos años después, termino siendo el director de la fabrica textil del pueblo, donde trabajaba mi madre. Ella trabajaba arduamente para mandarle dinero a los Thenadier, que eran los que me estaban cuidando, y un dia el encargado quiso propasarse con ella y entraron en una disputa, mi madre termino detenida, bajo la custodia de Jarvet y en la calle y…bueno, empezó a hacer lo necesario para seguir ganando dinero para enviarme.- una sombra cruzo por la cara de todos los presentes. Aunque ya conocían esa parte del pasado de Fantine no era algo de lo que les gustara hablar.- Asi fue como la encontró mi padre, digamos que no tuvieron un reencuentro muy afectuoso, pero con el tiempo mi madre comenzó a confiar en mi padre y juntos fueron a buscarme a la posada.

-Si, allí fue donde conocio a Ponine y Gav.-acoto Marius.

-Exacto, como Ponine y yo nos hicimos amigas cercanas por el maltrato de sus padres continuamos en contacto. Y cuando los Thenadier fueron detenidos fueron mis padres los que tomaron bajo su guardia a Ep y Gav.

-Eso no explica porque Jarvet acosa a Ep por todo el campus.-señalo Musichetta.

-Espera.-dijo Enjolras abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.-no me digas que quien detuvo a los padres de Ep fue…

-Exacto-dijo Cosette.-Jarvet. Mi padre tiene la teoría que la asecha esperando que cometa un error para enviarla a la cárcel.

-Eso es inconcebible.-exclamo furioso Enjolras.-Eponine es la persona mas responsable que conozco, ni en las manifestaciones y protestas hacemos nada ilegal.

-Vamos Enj, tranquilisate o te dara algo.-trato de poner humos Joly.- tu lo dijiste, ella es muy responsable y no hara nada que pueda poner en juego su beca.

-Es cierto.-apoyo Marius.-se que tu miedo es dejarla sola, pero Cosette estará aquí por un año mas, también.- Enjolras abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que formulara las palabras Eponine aparecio a su lado sujetando su mano.

-Ya terminamos con tu auto, Enj.

-Gracias Ponine, ya podemos irnos.-dijo mientras la atraía mas a el, lanzándole una mirada a Musichetta, con el claro mensaje que decía _y no intentes detenerme._

-No te importa, ¿verdad Chetta?- pregunto esperanzada.

-Claro que no, Ep, ya hiciste suficiente por hoy.-dijo haciéndole un guiño.

-Gracias, nos vemos el Lunes chicos.-se despidió la pareja.

-Demonios, un año después y aun no me acostumbro a ver a Enj tan…-Joly hizo un gesto con la mano, tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta.

-Enamorado.-termino de decir Cosette.

-si, estaba buscando palabras mas parecidas a posesivo y celoso, por algo que no sea su causa sobre los derechos humanos y bla bla bla.-dijo Joly, viendo a la distancia como el rubio se sacaba su chaqueta roja y se la pasaba por los hombros a Ponine, como si se tratara de una camisa de fuerza.

-Entra dentro de lo que significa estar enamorado, querido amigo.-dijo Marius riendo.

-¿Tengo que recordarte como actuabas los primeros meses de relación conmigo cariño?-dijo Chetta risueña.

Ya en el auto Eponine y Enjolras pudieron relajarse. El dia definitivamente no había sido lo que esperaban.

-No veo la hora de llegar a mi departamento y cambiarme.-dijo Eponine, suspirando.- aun no puedo creer que Chetta no me haya traido ropa para ponerme.

-Recuerdame hablar con Musichetta sobre eso. No puede andar por ahí secuestrando gente.-dijo Enj mirándola de reojo.

-No me secuestro. Este fue el presio por mantener la boca cerrada sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro en la biblioteca.-El rubio rio tímidamente y enfoco la vista en su novia.-debemos tener mas cuidado la próxima, no soportaría ver todas esas miradas hambrientas sobre ti otra vez.

-¿Celoso?-pregunto divertida la mujer.

-Para nada, pero te amo Ep y no me gusta que otro hombre te mire de una manera inapropiada.-el rubio detuvo el auto frente al hogar de Eponine.

-Yo también te amo Enj.-la mujer se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y sorprendio al rubio con un beso hambriento que el no tardo en corresponder. Ep poso una mano por la parte posterior del cuello de Enj y la otra mano la enredo en sus risos rubios, el por su parte poso sus manos en la pecaminosa cintura de su novia. El calor comenzó a invadir el espacio reducido del vehiculo; el beso comenzó a ponerse mas intenso en una lucha por el control de la boca del otro; era lo que mas le gustaba de Eponine, ella jamas retrosedia, no se dejaba dominar por nadie, siempre confrontándolo y sin miedo de decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Enjolras la levanto haciendo que se sentara en su regazo, atrayéndola aun mas cerca. Separaron sus labios unos centímetros para tomar aire, aun teniendo sus frentes juntas.

-Me parece a mi o estas feliz de verme.-dijo a mujer sintiendo la dureza que se había formado en los pantalones de su novio, provocando un gruñido de su parte, antes de volver a unir sus bocas en un beso mas suave que el anterior para luego separarse una vez mas.

-Vamos dentro.-susurro Enjolras.-estoy seguro que a Ferre no le molestara cuidar a Gav un tiempo mas.

-Buena idea.-Eponine se bajo del auto seguida de el.-de todos modos, le tengo que pedir que lo cuide mañana ya que tengo que volver al lavado de autos.

-¿Qué?-exclamo el rubio congelándose en el lugar. Ep lo miro con ojos inosetes.-¿Acaso Chetta no te dijo que el lavado era el fin de semana completo?- Enjolras abrió y cerro la boca varias veces hasta que por fin encontró las palabras.- En serio, comienzo a odiar a esa mujer.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia y desde ya me disculpo si hay una falta de ortografía, pero estoy escribiendo en una Tablet y realmente no es mi mejor opción.**

 **Gracias por leer, esta fue una historia que me conto muchísimo terminar, en especial porque no tengo tiempo, estoy en temporada de parciales y finales.**

 **Este fic es (como dirían los minions) de mi, para tu 3**

 **CILLAFULLBUSTER**


End file.
